


Angelpants to the Rescue

by chancetheshadow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: What happens when the Earp sisters own a night club and a certain redhead comes strolling in in a sexy black dress?There is a mild mention of homophobia just so you guys are aware, but it's not prevalent. Hope you guys enjoy and as always comments and kudos are appreciated and highly encouraged.





	Angelpants to the Rescue

“Damn it Wynonna,” grunted an annoyed young woman as she rubbed at her shin. Glaring down at the messily left crate  in the middle of her office space, she could only think that it had been her sister’s doing. With a huff she carried it off to the side and began perusing through the stacks of files inside. It wasn’t long before she realized why her sister had abandoned it. It would take hours to sift through; organizing them by inventory, bills, schedules, or just random junk. 

“Nope, I’m not doing this.” 

Giving the container one last shove towards the wall, she stood and stretched out her back intent on spending the rest of  her evening cuddled up with a cup of hot tea and Netflixing something; most likely rewatching How to Train Your Dragon. She snatched her satchel off her chair, taking one more look around her office area for any stray items. Content with its mildly chaotic organization she opened up the door, immediately greeted with loud pumping music. Though the sound was jarring it wasn’t unexpected. That’s the kind of thing that came with owning a nightclub. 

Purgatory is what they decided to name it. Wynonna originally thought it was stupid to name their club after the small town they were raised in, but it grew on her. That and Waverly was more stubborn than trying to convince a teenager that their life wouldn’t end without their cell phone. It was best not to argue with the presumed ball of sunshine.  It took them years to get it off the ground, but every detail was to their specificity. The building was large allowing for an ample sized bar, and an even more spacious dance floor. It had two floors, the bottom being the main area for guests while the top was mostly office space and inventory storage, though there were balconies over part of the dance floor where they had more tables for guests to lounge. Lights hung high above flashing different colors to the beat of the music, keeping the mass of Friday night partiers swaying. Or maybe that was the booze. 

An ebony stained bar was tucked into the far wall of the club. Behind it was a tall shelf filled with an assortment of liquid courage. They served everything from beer, to tequila, to wine, to whiskey. Purgatory was never short of liquor, something the two sisters knew penty about growing up in a small town where the usual drinking age was fifteen.

The club was their pride and joy. It was their baby and they made sure to take care of it. They’d been very particular about how they wanted to run it. Wynonna being Wynonna made sure to communicate to Waverly that she had no interest in dealing with “arrogant asshats who act as though they permanently have a silver spoon shoved up their asses”. That being said, Waverly was the brains of the operation, handling the business end of it. Which worked fine with her. She’d worked as a barmaid in their small town and was not keen on having to do that in a club setting. So while baby sister womaned the offices, big sister Wynonna worked the bar. That actually benefited both in that Wynonna was less keen to listen to people’s sob stories when they attempted to get free drinks or start any trouble. This kept the roughhousing to a minimal, unless it was Wynonna herself involved in the roughhousing.

Currently, things seemed to be running smoothly. The dance floor was packed and Wynonna didn’t seem to be brashing around her pistol at the bar. Seeing as it was almost midnight, Waverly knew it would be best to check in with her sister before she left. That was an easier feet to said than accomplished. With it being a Friday evening in a big city the short distance from the office to the bar was more of an obstacle course.

Eventually making it to the bar, Waverly knocked on it to get her sister’s attention. The older Earp held up a finger as she proceeded to tell a shaggy haired man, who was obviously a few beers into his night, that she wasn’t interested. 

“Lookie here, Suit and Tie. Your flirting ain’t gonna get you a free drink or my number. So either give me your order and cash or turn around and get stepping.”

Groaning the guy ordered another beer, paid and left with his head hung low as he returned to a table crowded by frat boys.

“Ever the pleasant barkeep, aren’t you Nonna?”

“Hey, those wanna be boy-men have been here all of ten minutes and they’ve already made it through half the tap. Least they can do is pay for it.”

Waverly tilted her head in understanding all too familiar with the constant flirting for drinks routine.

“Speaking of the tap, I gotta get some more before these hooligans drink us dryer than the salt flats. Cover me?” 

“Wait, Wynonna….” 

The older brunette was gone before Waverly could get another word in. With a heavy frustrated sigh Waverly moved around the bar and pulled on a waist apron from under the counter. 

“Guess I’m workin.” She mumbled to herself.

“Excuse me.” Looking up Waverly looked at a pair of grey eyes looking her up and down as she finished putting on her apron. 

 

_ Perfect. Not even a minute in and some douche canoe is already lookin’ to try his luck,  _ she thought.

“What can I get ya?” She answered with her practiced smile and wave.

“How about a tall glass of you? I think that’s wet my whistle pretty well.”

With a grimsing smile she said, “That’s not on the menu tonight, buuutt… I’d have to say you look like an IPA kinda guy. Would that work?”

Thankfully he took the rejection well and shrugged it off with a yes. Taking a step over to reach the tap, she poured out a glass. Scanning the room for her next customer, Waverly came across a shock of red hair and gentle brown eyes. 

The woman she was staring at definitely had Waverly thinking “wow”. Though the smile was forced, its presences displayed the redhead’s dimples beautifully. Waverly wondered how it would feel to run her finger around it. There was a sweetness about her that drew attention. That and the spaghetti strapped black dress was perfectly accenting her soft pale skin. It looked like it crossed in the back and dipped in the front to make a v but it left plenty to the imagination. 

“Planning to pour out the whole tap there?”

Shaking herself out of her stupor Waverly let go of the tap just as the glass was about to overflow. She apologized to the man and waved it off the payment for her clumsiness. Once he was well out of sight, Waverly’s gaze hunted for the redhead she’d seen earlier. 

Taking in the whole scene, Waverly noticed the cause of the forced smile. Standing next to her was a tall blonde man who was invading her personal space. And invading would be the perfect word, seeing as the redhead constantly shifted away from him only for him to step with her. Ignoring the waving of a few patrons the young Earp walked over to the two, planting herself right in front of them. 

Straightening up her back and tugging on her warmest smile she said “Hey babe.”

Both strangers snapped their heads towards her, the man looking vexed at the interruption and the woman a tad curious. Not wanting to lose her nerve Waverly pushed past the nervous energy and continued. 

“Didn’t know you’d be bringing the sexy black dress out, I would’ve brought a change of clothes for after my shift.”

The redhead saw the slight raise of Waverly’s brow and smiled at the petite brunette, seeing the chivalrous rescue for what it was.

“Well it was meant as a surprise,” a crooked grin tugged at the woman’s lips her eyes shimmering at seeing how Waverly’s gaze scanned over her profile appreciatively. 

“And a pleasant surprise it is.”

Both women sent each other smirks, almost forgetting the gentleman next to them. Almost.

“Wait you’re a gay?” He asked flummoxed and taking a few steps away from the redhead. “Oh that’s just wrong. What the hell are you doing out here around normal people?”

“What the hell did you just say?” Waverly’s outburst drawing his attention towards her. 

“And you, they let an unnatural thing like you work here? I demand to speak to the manager.” he stood tall, puffing out his chest in defiance. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Waverly placed her hands on her hips, “you can talk to the owner of this place.”

“Great where is he?” the man asked not catching on.

“Right here, shit for brains.” 

His furrowed brow showed his confusion. It took him a minute to catch up but then he wasn’t about to back out of his stance. 

“You’ve got to be joking. You? You’re the owner. Why the hell would anyone let a dyke like you own their own business?”

“Probably because she has multiple degrees, one of them being business management and economics.” Waverly stated proudly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“That and she’s got a bat shit crazy sister that’ll knock the crap out of any asshat who’s got the nerve to deny my baby girl anything she wants,” Wynonna allowed the crate she’d brought from the back to drop with a clatter. Striding over to the group Wynonna leaned her shoulder on Waverly’s asking nonchalantly, “we got a problem here?”

Waverly was going to wave it off and just ask the man to politely leave but he had other plans. Instead of cutting his losses and moving on, he proceed to accuse Waverly of lying about owning the club.

“I mean what person thinks its a good idea to have a woman, let alone a lesbian, run a business.”

“I’m sorry, did I bash my head and wake up and patriarchal bullshit land?” Wynonna asked sarcastically grinning. “This establishment is not owned by a woman, it is owned by two women. Both which are standing right here.” The older Earp girl planted her hands on the counter and looked blondie right in the eye. “Now, baby girl over here may be too nice to tell you to scat like the piece of shit you are but I’m not.”

“You can’t make me leave,” he challenged.

With a devilish grin Wynonna answered, “Oh I was hoping you’d say that.”

Faster than a hiccup she was over the bar and had somehow managed to get the man hunched over and into a headlock and was walking him out of the door. Waverly rolled her eyes as her sister manuveried the man easily through the crowd.

“Wynonna, is that really necessary?”

“I got this Waves, just handle the bar for a few.”

Waverly shakes her head at the way her sister man handles the incordiable idiot towards the door, being flanked by two of their security men. After being sure that her sister wouldn’t overdo it with the roughness, Waverly turned her attention back to the redhead.

“Sorry about that, we don’t usually get such homophobic meatheads in our place.”

The dimpled woman shrugs, “Can’t say it’s a new experience, though none of my past endeavors have ended with me in the company of a beautiful woman.”

Smirking Waverly said, “With a silver tongue like that I find that statement hard to believe.”

“Oh you have no idea the kind of things my silver tongue can do.” 

Watching the older woman gently nibble on her bottom lip had Waverly taking a deep breath to try and keep the heat from rushing to her face, it didn’t work. Luckily the club’s lighting helped conceal it. After a moment of composing herself Waverly was able to speak again. 

“Doesn’t seem like you need any liquid courage, but can I offer you a drink?” 

The redhead smiled and nodded. 

“You could give me your name too while you’re at it.” 

Normally cocky arrogance was a very unattractive quality in a person, but the teasing tone in the dimpled woman’s voice had the younger woman all but swooning. 

“Give me yours and I’ll give you mine.”

Without hesitation the woman extended her hand out to Waverly, “Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Waverly raised her eyes at the woman’s surname, not sure if it was just coincidence that this stunning woman’s last name sounded like hot. 

“Yes, it is pronounced like hot. Wanna know the real kicker?” Seeing Waverly nod Nicole gestured for her to lean in closer so she could whisper to her. “My middle name is Rayleigh.”

Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well your parents were spot on about naming you ‘Nicole Really Hot’.”

“Not nearly as hot as you Ms….?”

“Earp. Waverly Earp.” She hadn’t noticed till then that they were still holding hands and she wasn’t keen on letting go either. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said it as prayer being sent up high asking for a miracle. Her soft eyes glimmered in adoration as Nicole brought the brunette's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss there. 

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure it is,” Waverly decided she was going to let some of her confidence show, though inside she was a gooey mess.

The two were too busy shooting heart eyes to each other that the appearance of another redhead was lost on them until he bumped into Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Hey we sent you over here to get drinks, not flirt with the bartender.” The chuckle in the man’s voice died down when his view landed on Waverly. “Though I can see why you would want to.” Shifting over so he was more in Waverly’s direct line of vision, he extended his hand to her. “Hi I’m Fredrick, Frederick Haught. But you can call me Freddie.” His cheeky smile was charming for sure, but the eye roll from Nicole made the whole situation comical. 

“Easy there Freddie, don’t want to make Nicky here jealous.”

Now Waverly was in the audience of three redheads. The two new arrivals were obviously twins, though Freddie seemed to be the more classy of the two; donning a light blue button up shirt with black dress pants. The other wore worn out dark blue jeans with a fitted long sleeve white t-shirt, giving off a laid back and rugged deminor. 

“Nothing to be jealous about. I’ve already got her name.” 

The man in the white t-shirt laughed as his twin slapped his hand against his chest. 

“Oh you wound me fair maiden. How could you relinquish this delicate information to my baby sister but not to me? The obviously more dashing one.”

“Well, she was the one to ask me for my name. It wouldn’t be good manners to refuse a request from an enchanting woman.” 

Waverly’s eyes fell onto Nicole as she spoke, catching a glimpse of a blush painting her cheeks. 

“Oh yeah. You’ve definitely lost this one Fred.” The final redhead extended his hand in greeting, introducing himself as Peter Haught. “I’m the eldest of the three Haught siblings, so obviously the wisest.”

“Oh please, Pete. You’re less than a minute older than me.” Frederick argued.

“53 seconds to be exact,” Nicole provided. A small smirk on her face as she saw how riled her brother got. 

“Still makes you the youngest.”

“And that’s what makes me enchanting.” Nicole said as she tossed hair from side to side further annoying her brother. 

There was a bit more bantering between the siblings before the other Earp sibling arrived.   
“Mind giving me a hand here, baby girl?”

Excusing herself Waverly went to help Wynonna restock the tab. 

“Geez it looks like we’ve been infested with the Weasley family,” Waverly smiled as Wynonna’s eyes went wide looking over at the redheads who were laughing and having a good time. 

“More like the Haught family.”

Pouting her lower lip forward, Wynonna shrugged in agreement, “Yeah they are pretty hot. Plan on getting Xena’s number? Cause she’s been looking over here like you are the fudge to her sundae.”

She wasn’t lying. Waverly caught Nicole staring at her as she worked. Normally when caught like this someone would instantly become interested in a mundane stain on the bar, but Nicole just kept her gaze. Her confidence was as alluring as it was patronizing. 

“I take it she’s going to be getting the Baby Bi Waverly special?” a roll of the eyes just had Wynonna snorting back a laugh.

“Shut up, I haven’t been a baby bi since high school,” Wynonna knew that look.  Waverly Earp has been able to charm anyone since she was a tiny tot. The only person who seemed immune to it was their aunt Gus. The redheaded woman had no chance at resisting her. 

When Waverly and Nicole were just staring at each other for almost a whole minute, Wynonna pinched Waverly’s hand that was holding onto the last bottle of beer. 

“What the hell, Wynonna?”  
“Stop staring and just go over there Angle-pants. Nothings gonna happen if you just pine after her like that broody useless vampire girl from that one web show you made me watch.” 

“You love Carmilla, you useless straight woman.”

“Hey, I may not play for her team but she did wear those leather pants like a boss.”

Shoving her sister one more time, Waverly returned to the trio of redheads who were discussing some sport or rather.

“You can’t even compare the two,” Peter argued to Freddie. “They are two completely different styles. Pierre is an all around kinda guy, Connor’s stand up. Toe to toe. Take him to the ground and he’s got no back up plan.”

“Not like you could do any better Petey.”

“Oh nice deflection there Michael Jordan.” The three looked over at her slightly in confusion. “Wayne Gretzky?” 

Nicole smiled at her efforts, “You don’t do sports do you?”

“That bad a reference?”

Ms. Dimples pinched her fingers together to show Waverly just how off she was about her reference. 

“I’m sure Nicole here could teach you a little bit about sports,” Peter offered.

“Pete, Nic’s a cop not a teacher.” Fredrick’s statement earned him a glare from his twin, though Waverly was stuck on the thought of Nicole as a police officer. 

“You’re a cop?” Nicole nodded with confidence, when she noted the impressed tone in which Waverly asked her question. She further explained that she had just been assigned to the station just down the street. She’d be starting Monday. 

“Congratulations, Nicole.  Or should I say Officer Haught.” The teasing tone got a chuckle from all three Haughts. 

“Sure, if that’s your thing.”

“Baby,” Waverly leaned in closer so that she was only a few inches away from Nicole, “That’s everyone’s thing.” 

If Waverly had been paying attention to her peripheral vision she’d notice the impressed looks that the Haught twins were sharing behind their sister’s back. They may not have been keen on seeing others hit on their sister, mostly because they were either snooty and pompous assholes, or sleezy bastards only looking for one thing. But Waverly was charming and seeing Nicole flounder for once was quite entertaining. 

“Baby girl you must be out of practice cause none of these ginger spices are drinking yet,” the annoying tone of Waverly’s sister, of course, had to interrupt yet again.

“You always seem to show up at the opportune time don’t you, Nonna.”

“I’d say she does,” came the soft whisper of Frederick as he saw Wynonna approach. Before Fredrick could attempt any form of communication with Wynonna, Peter extended his hand to her and introduced himself. 

“Peter Haught, Ms. Perfect Timing.” Wynonna quirked her eyebrow at his greeting but shook his hand. “Now to save my dear brother from being shot down a second time this evening, can you please inform us all of your current partner status so that he refrains from making a fool of himself.” 

“Uhh…” lifting her left hand Wynonna showed off a simple gold band that occupied her ring finger, “Present and accounted for. Gonna have to try your shot in another pasture.” 

“He has. And failed miserably,” Peter teased. 

“Hey at least I took a shot.”

“On a target that was already claimed,” Peter gestured towards the younger siblings that were ignoring them the first chance they got. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation any longer, Peter rallied his brother off to the side. He waved Wynonna over towards them under the pretense of ordering drinks, knowing that if he didn’t distract her as well, Nicole and Waverly wouldn’t get a moment alone. 

Scanning around them without taking her eyes off Waverly, Nicole smirked. 

“Looks like your plan worked.”

“Always does,” Waverly answered smoothly. “Two ways to get rid of an older sibling, completely ignore them or distract them with something shiny. Well, for Wynonna its something alcoholic, though it comes in a glass bottle so it's still shiny.” 

A permanent smile seemed to be stitched to Nicole’s face. She couldn’t stop, what with the bubbly woman always finding ways to make her laugh.

“What keeps your attention, Waverly Earp?” 

“Right now?” Curious eyes surveyed the gentle browns of the redhead. “You.” 

“Care to dance?” Neither blinked, too entranced in the other to risk snapping the line between them.

“Love to.”

She moved from behind the bar, meeting Nicole by the edge of the dance floor. Waverly wove her fingers between Nicole’s tugging her through the crowd of people. It took a bit of weaving but the young Earp was able to find a nook within the mass. Losing herself in the rhythm of the music Waverly let go of the older woman’s hand and began to sway, dragging her hands along her sides and above her head. Her eyes closed for a moment as she faced away from the officer. Her hair tumbled from the restraints of her hair tie, its movement as hypnotizing as that of her body. Turning to face her partner, Waverly noticed the entranced gaze on Nicole’s face as she looked down at her what with the slight height difference. 

Normally being nearly a head shorter than her partner would be intimidating, but the enamored expression on Nicole’s features only made Waverly feel safe and noticed. Almost as though the redhead were watching a sculpture being chiseled from start to finish. With a smirk and a radiance of pride, which was only partially faked, Waverly took a step closer to the auburn haired beauty. Fingers skimmed down the length of Nicole’s arm as she circled behind her.  Goosebumps prickled at the light touch, leaving Nicole unsure of what to do next. It wasn’t until she felt Waverly’s hands on her hips, that she noticed she hadn’t moved an inch since they’d made their way to the dance floor. 

“I didn’t take you to be a shy dancer, Officer Haught.” 

This playful tug of war between them was leaving Nicole’s face in a constant heated state. Though if the cheshire cat smile was any indications, the taller woman was not going to be the first to withdraw. Skimming her hands across those of the woman behind her, Nicole held them in place as she swayed back and forth.

“I’m not.”

The minute gap between them was erased with ease as both moved with each other as though they’d been doing it for years. Each motion flowing like a choreographed performance. The syncinoziation was only broken when Nicole caught Waverly off guard with a body roll spiking a rush through the younger girl. The cheeky grin on her face as she turned to look behind her told Waverly the move was completely intentional. Not one to shy away from a challenge, Waverly answered with a body roll of her own, making sure that her nose and lips grazed the back of Nicole’s neck. 

There was a still moment between the two women after that move. Concerned that she may have crossed a line, Waverly kept still allowing Nicole to take control. It wasn’t long till Waverly felt Nicole draw her from behind her to stand in front of her.  In a smooth movement Nicole spun her out and back into her embrace. She steadied her to a stop placing a hand on her hip, before dropping both her arms over Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly placed hers on Nicole's waist bringing their bodies closer.

The music was still going at a tantalizing pace, giving them an excuse to be close. Being in Nicole’s arms was different than any of Waverly’s other experiences. The number of boyfriends she had may have outnumbered her number of girlfriends but Waverly was not unexperienced when it came to wooing the fairer sex. Being as short as she was, it wasn’t the height difference that caused this new feeling. Maybe it was Nicole’s calm demeanor? Most of her family and past partners had all felt the need to protect Waverly, inadvertently making Waverly feel small. But even with Nicole a good few inches taller,  Waverly felt like they were at the same level looking into each other’s eyes. It was refreshing not to have someone want to coddle her.

Feeling everyone starting to move more erratically, Nicole looked up giving both a chance to realize that the song had changed. This one much faster and wilder.

“I love this song,” Nicole said as she mouthed the words. Her arms moved from around Waverly to waving around her head, starting to jump up and down. Waverly smiled as the cop in front of her danced around as if no one were watching. She was tossing her head back and forth, her hair flying across her face. She spun around, causing the end of her dress to fly up a bit. Nicole looked so free and Waverly was curious to know if that one shot was all it took to push her over the edge. 

When Waverly didn’t immediately join in her little dance party, Nicole grabbed  her hands encouraging her to move with her to the beat. It was hard not to give in to Nicole when she was looking like an overeager puppy wanting to play. Wasn’t long before both were hopping along with the crowd. 

The music was vibrating through the air, forcing the swaying bodies to move in random synchronization. No one was still. Lights were dim but the shuffled colors had eyes in a constant state of adaptation. The only constant was Nicole’s touch. Hands were laced together and every so often one or both would invade each others personal space. Though the invasion was very much welcomed. They were all smiles and laughs as the pumping music kept up, fueling their shimmies and swaying hips. Though they’d given each other a respectable amount of distance, like magnets they were inevitably drawn closer together.

Foreheads resting together and eyes closed, breathing in each other’s air, one would have guessed they’d been together for years instead of just meeting that night. Waverly played with the hairs at the base of NIcole’s neck, enjoying the small hitched breaths she made when her short nails “accidently” scratched the officer’s soft skin. 

“I’m starting to think those scratches aren’t so accidental, Ms. Earp,” Nicole whispered, having ducked her head so her lips were right next to the brunette's ear. 

“Really, what gave me away?” 

Chuckling at the overt sarcasm Nicole said, “That thousand watt smile of yours would be hard to miss, even it wasn’t dark in here.”

“Lucky you then.”

“Definitely,” pulling back Nicole looked Waverly dead in the eye, “lucky me.”

Gazes shifted up and down, from eyes to lips and back. The unspoken question answered with a soft nod. There was a soft bump of noses that was answered with a just as soft a giggle from both women. Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek to hold her steady as she pressed their lips together. It was a quick kiss, nothing extravagant or exaggerated, after all they’d only just met that night. But it was impressionable enough for Waverly to know that she wouldn’t mind kissing Nicole again. Her lips were smooth and tasted vaguely of vanilla. Or maybe the vanilla was what she was smelling wafting off Nicole’s skin instead. Either way, it was a warmth ebbing from Nicole that had Waverly anchored closely to her. Though that seemed to be short lived that night.

“Sorry to interrupt,” came the sound of Peter’s voice just behind Nicole. Neither were too keen on his intrusion, but he did look genuinely sorry. “Nic, we’re going to have to head out soon. Ell is expecting me home before two o’clock and you’ve got work in the morning.”

With an eye roll Nicole agreed and Peter was off, no doubt to corral Frederick who’d probably attempting getting another date somewhere. 

“And the sibling train strikes once again, though Pete had a point this time,” Nicole admitted with a pout causing Waverly to laugh. They made their way back to the bar since Waverly still needed to get her back and Nicole wasn’t quite ready to leave her side just yet. 

“Sounds like this Ell has him wrapped around her little finger.”

“That she does. Granted as the only grandchild of the family she basically has everyone under her thumb.” 

Waverly gave her a puzzled look.

“Ell is Peter’s very mature and very intelligent nine year old daughter. Sometimes it almost seems like she’s the parent and he’s the kid.”

“That’s adorable.”

“She is, wish I could tell you more about her,” Nicole said hopefully.

“Maybe you can? How about tomorrow?”

“Oh I can’t,” seeing the worried look on Waverly’s face Nicole continued, “no I’d love to… like to…. Uhhh, but I can’t. My shift doesn’t end till almost eleven at night and I wouldn’t want to make you stay up that late.”

“You do know I own a nightclub right?” Waverly gestured around them to indicate said establishment. 

“Right…” Nicole bit her bottom lip in embarrassment. 

“But since you’ll probably be tired from keeping the city streets safe, how about we do it another time?” Rummaging through her bag Waverly pulled out a card and handed it to Nicole. It was all black and had a silver pistol stamped in the center. Across the top read Purgatory and at the bottom had Waverly’s name next to co-owner. Below it was her personal number.

“I expect you to use that number,” the brunette said matter of factly as she slung her satchel over her shoulder. “I mean it.” With a wink and a small wave she walked towards the exit leaving Nicole at the bar to wait for her brothers.

“Got a wink and a wave,” the redhead jumped a little at the sound of Wynonna’s voice who was standing near her wiping down the counter. “She must really like you, Red.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” the response came as easy as the dopey grin that stretch across Nicole’s.

Wynonna was right, no one could resist the Waverly Earp charm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you use that number? Let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Have a beautiful day.


End file.
